The Heart of a Warrior
by Silverstripe106
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Au Warriors story will follow cats of 5 clans as they fight for territory, fall in love and even face the destruction of everything they love. They will have to learn what it truly means to be a warrior. Pine Smoke Light Snow and Moon
1. The Overhang

**A/N: My Cousin and I came up with this story one day while swimming. I have to give him a lot of credit, because he came up with the names for a lot of things. I don't own Warriors, but i do partially own this story (my cousin owns the other part). Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Please R&R! And yes i know the paragraphs are not indented. Something went wrong and i am not sure how to fix it. **

Swifttail stalked through the undergrowth, creeping slowly towards her prey. She was stalking a small brown mouse that was scrambling around the base of a pine tree searching for nuts. Setting each white paw carefully in front of her, Swifttail prepared to pounce when, all of a sudden, she heard the swift pounding of paws on the forest floor and felt her breath go out of her as another cat barreled into her side and pinned her down.

"Mrroooowwww!" she screeched. "Intruders! Help!" Suddenly the weight pinning her down vanished, and she heard loud mrroows of laughter coming from behind her. Realizing who had attacked her, she whirled around facing her apprentice, Bluepaw. "That was a rotten trick Bluepaw!" she yowled in mock anger, "How am I supposed to bring back prey now?"

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious!" the young black tom meowed, gasping for breathe. "Admit it Swifttail, I was amazing, you had no idea I was there." He sat up and wrapped his tail around his paws proudly.

Swifttail looked at her apprentice and sighed. "Well Bluepaw, that was rather impressive. But do tell me what you were doing out here alone."

"Well Blackstreak sent the apprentices out to catch prey for the Elders and Queens. He told me that if I did well he would talk to you and Goldstar about my warrior ceremony" Bluepaw meowed, with a spark in his bright blue eyes.

"And how much prey have you caught?" Swifttail asked, more out of responsibility than necessity, for she had no doubt in her apprentice's ability.

"Loads! Most of it is buried back there!" He flicked his ears to the right to indicate where he meant.

"In that case I suppose I have to tell Goldstar you can be a warrior now!" she meowed, her eyes sparkling. Goldstar, leader of PineClan, would no doubt be pleased that her son was ready to receive his warrior name. She also knew how much the ceremony would mean to Bluepaw, who was always trying to escape being in the shadow of his mother.

"Really Swifttail?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes really, if you can sneak up on a senior warrior without them knowing, and then pin them, I think you deserve your warrior name," she meowed. Bluepaw purred happily.

"Oh thank you Swifttail! I've got to get back to camp to tell Shadowfall and Goldstar, ok?" he asked, his eyes glowing. Shadowfall was Bluepaw's father. Swifttail purred in amusement at the young cat's enthusiasm.

"Of course you can, and tell Blackstreak I'll be back as soon as I've finished checking the northern border with Longclaw, probably a little after Sunhigh." Blackstreak was PineClan's deputy, a handsome gray tabby, and Swifttail's mate.

"Ok Swifttail! See you back at camp!" Swifttail looked into the trees where Bluepaw's black tail had disappeared one last time and set off. _Another warrior for PineClan_, she thought.

PineClan was one of the five clans that lived in the territory from the mountains to the plains. PineClan cats live in the great forest, where trees tower over the cats, protecting them, and, offering a fruitful food supply. PineClan cats are usually reffered to as the climbers, and this skill becomes useful in battle, as it strengthens their legs. This can offer a much needed push when called on.

She had left Longclaw to hunt for a while, and had promised to catch up soon. Now he would probably think a fox had gotten her. After a few minutes of hard running Swifttail caught Longclaw's scent on the breeze and called out to him, "Longclaw?" and set off in the direction she though he was traveling.

"Yes?" Longclaw came up from behind Swifttail, causing her to jump.

"Don't scare me like that Longclaw! You know I hate it when you do that!" she meowed.

"Ah yes, but that's what brothers do. It's our job, apart from fighting. Where've you been, I thought you must have run into trouble you'd been gone for so long!" he meowed.

Swifttail purred in amusement, "Not quite. Bluepaw was out hunting for his final assessment and decided to ambush me in the process."

"Oh, and what did you tell him?" Longclaw meowed, sitting down to wash his black and white fur and listen to Swifttail's little story.

"Ah, I let him off and told him he could be a warrior. He did really well in his hunting assessment and his fighting skills are rather impressive," Swifttail meowed, wincing.

Longclaw purred in amusement, " he beat you didn't he?" Swifttail just swished her long black tail in his face and ran ahead into the foliage and tall pine trees.

"Lets just finish the patrol already!" She yowled back. Longclaw chuckled and ran to catch up with her.

"Wait up!" he yowled, only to come crashing into her hind end a few seconds later.

"Wow," Swifttail mewed. They were standing on a small overhang, away from the shelter of the Pine trees. This allowed them to see a good part of a neighboring clan's territory.

SmokeClan lived on a vast plain that had a nasty history of vicious flash fires that killed cats each summer. Because of the constant threat, SmokeClan cats were always alert, were able to dodge attacks quickly, and usually had to move their camp around a lot. Many SmokeClan cats had pelts that were had dark stains from the smoke and ash. Despite being on the plains, SmokeClan's territory was still full of prey, such as jackrabbits.

"I wonder what Goldstar will think of this," Swifttail mewed, for the overhang could be a perfect lookout place that would give PineClan plenty of time to prepare if an attack was spotted.

"I don't know, but we better get back to camp, we've pretty much finished patrolling," Longclaw stated, and started to walk back to the cover of the pines.

"Yeah, you're right," Swifttail meowed, and cast one last glance over the plains before she followed Longclaw back into the trees.


	2. Bluepaw's news

**A/N: Thanks to Shinigami-huntress for the review! Very encouraging! As for other readers, please review! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, but this story is mine. (And my cousin's) **

"Silverpaw, guess what!" Silverpaw looked up from her work in the medicine cat den to see her brother, Bluepaw, standing at the entrance. Judging from his frazzled appearance and the excited air about him, the young silver tabby guessed that Bluepaw had received news that he would be made a warrior. But she decided to humor him.

"Yes Bluepaw, what is it?" Silverpaw mewed, trying to sound indifferent. Bluepaw just looked at her.

"Silverpaw I said guess!" He meowed impatiently. Silverpaw sighed, so much for humoring him.

"Let me see, there are only two things that would have you this wound up. Either you're going to be made a warrior, or Rosepaw has finally realized her true love for you! I'm going to go with the first one." Silverpaw meowed. Indignation crossed Bluepaw's face for a split second, but was soon overtaken by another look of joy.

"Isn't it great Silverpaw? I'm finally going to receive my warrior name!" Bluepaw rolled onto his back and started playing in the leaf litter that had gathered at the entrance to the den. Purring in amusement at her brother, Silverpaw padded over to Bluepaw and licked his ear affectionately.

"I'm so proud of you Bluepaw, have you told Goldstar and Shadowfall yet?"

"I told Shadowfall-he was almost as excited as me- but Goldstar is on hunting patrol so I haven't told her yet," Bluepaw explained.

"Haven't told me what exactly?" A voice rang out from the leader's den in a hollowed out tree across the camp.

Purring, Bluepaw jumped up and ran out of the medicine cat den, glancing over his shoulder at Silverpaw with a hurried, "Bye!" Silverpaw padded to the entrance of the den and sat watching Bluepaw tell Goldstar the story of his hunt, until Wintershadow, PineClan's medicine cat, returned from treating Shalepaw, who had received a nasty shoulder wound from a fox.

"Silverpaw, could you please check the store to see if we have any more marigold leaves? And what on Earth is your brother on about now?" Wintershadow asked. Silverpaw purred, amused and told her mentor Bluepaw's story.

"Good for him, MoonClan knows he deserves it!" Wintershadow meowed. _He really does_, thought Silverpaw, remembering all the times her brother had come to her, complaining that he would never live up to Goldstar's expectations. Quickly she sent up a prayer to her warrior anscestors in MoonClan, asking them to keep her brother safe, as he became a warrior. _Watch over him_, she thought. Becoming a warrior would definitely help Bluepaw's self-esteem.

"Silverpaw!" Wintershadow meowed impatiently, " I asked you if we had marigold?"

"Sorry Wintershadow!" Silverpaw mewed apologetically, "I'll check." She ran over to the cracked wall in the back of the medicine cat den where they stored herbs. Pushing her paw into the crack where marigold was stored, she drew out three crushed leaves. "We're almost out Wintershadow, shall I go collect some?"

"Yes please," Wintershadow meowed, and turned tail to organize herbs, "You know where it grows correct?"

"Along the western border, near Snowclan's territory," Silverpaw replied.

"Yes, be sure to bring back plenty, and you should take a warrior with you, just be safe," Wintershadow mewed. Silverpaw waved her tail at her mentor in reply as she padded across the clearing towards her friend, Whitestreak, who was sitting with her mate, Darknose. Whitestreak had become a warrior last season, and had been nursery friends with Silverpaw and Bluepaw.

"Hi Whitestreak, do you want to come with me to collect some marigold?" Silverpaw meowed.

"Sure! Where are we going to be headed?" Whitestreak asked enthusiastically as she rose to her paws.

"The western border," replied Silverpaw.

"Then lets hope SnowClan aren't up to anything while we're there," Whitestreak meowed grimly. Silverpaw sighed. _Warriors are always looking for a fight_, she thought.

"Yes well they wouldn't dare attack a medicine cat. Especially when we aren't even going to be on their territory!" Silverpaw mewed.

"Still, I'll keep my eyes open for you," Whitestreak meowed.

"Thanks, now lets go! I'll race you!" Silverpaw meowed, and bolted out of camp, with Whitestreak hot on her paws.

**A/N: More about SnowClan in the next chapter. Review! Please! p.s. sorry for the short chapter!**


	3. A Conflict

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, and to others, please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, but this story is mine. (from now on when I say mine, I mean mine and my cousin's!)**

"So Swifttail, you think Bluepaw is ready to become a warrior," Goldstar, PineClan's leader, was questioning Swifttail about her apprentice, Bluepaw. Swifttail looked at her leader and replied,

"Yes Goldstar, Bluepaw's hunting skills are fantastic, and he fights like the strongest warrior. He uses his head and is very determined to be the best that he can be. He is ready for his warrior ceremony." Swifttail watched as her leader paced back and forth in the hollowed out tree that served as her den. At first Swifttail thought something must be wrong, but then saw the look in her eyes. Goldstar was just as excited as Bluepaw.

"Very well then, we will hold his warrior ceremony tonight at sunset." Goldstar meowed proudly. "You may go." Swifttail hesitated, she desperately wanted to talk to her leader about the overhang that she and Longclaw had discovered.

"Goldstar, can I talk to you about something?" Swifttail meowed. Goldstar nodded and sat down with her tail curled around her paws.

"Yes Swifttail?"

"Well, while Longclaw and I were patrolling we stumbled upon an overhang that gives us a fantastic view of SmokeClan's territory," Swifttail paused, unsure if she should continue, but Goldstar remained silent so she went on, "I think it would be a great place to keep a lookout because we could spot opposition from miles away."

Goldstar thought for a moment, and then meowed, "How high is the overhang?"

"Quite high, a cat would have a hard time climbing up it, for there are very few paw holds as far as I could see. And climbing or jumping down would be very dangerous. But the ground seemed stable enough," Swifttail finished.

"Well, it does seem like it could be useful," Goldstar meowed thoughtfully, "I will think about what you have said." Goldstar stood up and, Swifttail, realizing dismissal, left the hollow and walked into the camp clearing.

"Hey Swifttail! Want to come hunting with me?" Blackstreak, a handsome gray tabby, padded over to Swifttail and pressed his muzzle to hers.

"Just when I thought I could rest," Swifttail teased. "Of course I'll come hunting with you, I haven't seen you since dawn!"

"But its only Sunhigh," Blackstreak meowed confusedly as they padded towards the camp entrance.

"That's a long time!" Swifttail protested. As they were leaving, the pair passed Oakfur, Spottedpelt, and Dawnpaw, two warriors and an apprentice respectively.

"Hey Spottedpelt, how was patrol?" Blackstreak meowed.

"Nothing to report really, no sign of trouble from LightClan since their attempted raid two dawns ago."

LightClan, the clan that lived on the flatlands, had attempted a raid on PineClan's hunting grounds to get more prey. Thankfully the PineClan cats had been successful in defending the border and the fast cats went home with empty bellies. Both sides had sustained injuries; Shalepaw had given a vicious bite to an invading LightClan cat before being forced out of the battle by a shoulder wound.

"Good to hear, but I still don't trust them; tell Darknose to find another warrior to take with him on a patrol in mid-afternoon." Blackstreak commanded, for he was deputy and he had to organize the patrols.

"Ok, I'll tell him," meowed Oakfur, and he left with Dawnpaw to deliver the news to Darknose.

"Who do you want on evening patrol?" asked Spottedpelt.

"I'll lead it, so don't worry about that for now," Blackstreak meowed. Swifttail could tell he was starting to get impatient.

"Ok, thanks Blackstreak," Spottedpelt meowed and waved her tail at them as she walked into camp.

Once they were out of the camp area, Swifttail meowed, "So where should we hunt?"

"I really don't care, you choose." In the end Swifttail decided to hunt near a stream that ran out of the mountains in SnowClan's territory.

SnowClan cats lived in the foothills of a mountain range to the West of PineClan's territory. Most had thick furry coats to protect them from the harsh winters they faced. These cats had to find ways to make food last for quite a while, so they usually ate very slowly. SnowClan was only able to hunt during the warmest part of the day because of freezing temperatures, and they had to be focused and alert. During battle, SnowClan cats were sometimes weighed down by their heavy pelts, but were also able to use this weight to their advantage.

As Swifttail and Blackstreak neared the SnowClan border they heard a cat yowl, "Hey! Take your paws of me you fox-face!" Swifttail shot a worried look at Blackstreak and ran towards the source of the yowls.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Swifttail had reached the scene before Blackstreak and was staring in horror at the scene in front of her. There were three SnowClan warriors, two of whom had been about to attack Whitestreak. The other had Silverpaw cornered.

"What are you doing attacking a medicine cat apprentice? And on our territory! What in the name of MoonClan is wrong with you?" Blackstreak yowled at the SnowClan cats, causing their fur to stiffen as they backed off.

"They were stealing prey from us! A squirrel ran across our border and they chased it. We only caught up with them as they came back!" It was Cloudfur, a new warrior.

Blackstreak turned to Silverpaw and Whitestreak, "Is this true?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Silverpaw meowed, "We were just collecting some marigold!" She pushed a pawful forward as proof. Swifttail looked around and saw a small patch of marigold under some trees. Silverpaw was telling the truth.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Cloudfur meowed, enraged. Swifttail crouched down, ready to spring to defend the young apprentice, but Blackstreak stopped her.

"PineClan will try to overlook this incident, so long as it never happens again. Is that clear Cloudfur? Snowcloud? Windrush?" The SnowClan cats nodded, except for Cloudfur, who still looked sullen. Blackstreak flicked his tail, and simultaneously, the PineClan cats got up to head back to camp.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed! sorry for a little bit of a wait. Other people have been hogging my computer so... yeah Reveiw!**


End file.
